Two Faced
by aquarius4Life
Summary: He'd given her his legacy, yet he'd refused this truth and had soon left her and their unborn baby. Now five years later he's back..inteding to get to know his child and the woman he left behind..whether she liked it or not. KS pairingFirst story ever!
1. Phase 1

_**Two Faced**_

_**By: **Aqua_

_**Chapter One: Phase 1**_

She'd had a happy, normal life. Well, relatively normal until a certain Sesshoumaru had come into her existence and then left abruptly. It had shattered her already broken heart into even smaller pieces when he'd made the decision to abandon her and their unborn baby; to pursue "the bigger and better things" as he'd put it. She hadn't wanted to admit that hurtful truth but she was a realist and someone had to face the cold hard facts around here. Deep inside, she'd known the true reasons for his departure. Apart from scoring a big-time break for his budding career, he'd also attained the affections of the lovely and seemingly-unattainable affections of Lady Kagura. It had saddened her; hardened her heart as well as her soul as she'd watched them kiss- a newly married couple- on T.V. Even though her heart had been blown into tiny little smithereens, she found that she could still live on. And by God she would- if only to prove to the world that she'd manage and that she would endure. She didn't need his help or guidance to take care of her baby because the instincts were in the heart…the soul. You couldn't mend what was broken as easy as 1..2..3.. but you leave with what remained. Kagome survived. It hurt. A lot. But she persevered and for the past five years that was all that had mattered to her. And then a little piece of her almost-perfect puzzle seemed to contort and writhe right before her eyes because Sesshoumaru was back…and he wanted to get to know his child…and the girl he had left behind…whether she liked it or not. I'm guessing you want more details. Everybody wants the juicy and luscious details. Well then, here's her story...

_**F**ive years ago..._

-

-

The moon was bright but wretchedly so. This particular night was young and so full of promise and Kagome had every intention of enjoying it to its fullest. She had been invited to a college party, so she could barely contain her excitement! Even though she could hardly wait, her hand was steady as she carefully applied her strawberry lip gloss. For a minute the battle of exchanging lip gloss for lipstick clashed in her head like a mighty storm. In the end she decided to keep the lip gloss, after all she didn't want to look like a wannabe or too 'eager'. 'I have to look perfect' she thought leaning closer to the mirror to further examine her work. She wasn't really acting like herself this eve. Infact she was behaving like a shallow, adolescent princess, but wasn't every girl entitled to mimic a spoiled contessa at least once in their life? She was in high school but she was a freshman and this was a junior party so she just had to be there and arrive fashionably late. With a satisfied smile she stood up. She'd already picked out her outfit, (a russet colored mahogany shirt and a jean skirt, not too tight but not too loose. Simple and sophisticated) so that little complication was ticked off in her mental list. She quickly took the clothes off the hanger and stepped into the beige tinged bathroom. Although it was attached to her room, she still had to share it with Souta and the usual result was a messy bathroom. She thanked the Gods that he was sleeping over at a friend's house this weekend!

She arrived at the party approximately forty minutes later. The front lawn was decorated gracelessly with toilet paper and blinking Christmas lights that winked with red, blue and green. Her friend Saku-if she could even call her a friend- had said that they would be no alcohol but with the screams and various splashes she could hear from this far off coming from the backyard, Kagome was beginning to form doubts in her mind. Saku probably hadn't expected the little, shy school girl to have the guts to show up to this particular gathering. How wrong she was. Taking a deep breath, she started climbing the cobblestone stairs, svelte heels clicking on the brick steps with visible determination. She paused before ringing the doorbell to adjust her hair and take one more deep breath. "Well, this is it," She murmured to herself before pressing a dainty finger onto the cursed carillon. _Here goes nothing._

She could hear the spontaneous noises even before the door was opened and she wondered if she should have warded away the kind boy who'd warned her on her way here. She had a bit of trouble remembering his name and wondered faintly if he had even given it to her. Hobo? Hugo? Oh, to hell with trying to figure out a useless fact! They'd probably never even meet again. How wrong _she _was. The door opened a nanosecond later and as she collected her jumbled thoughts, a smile graced her glossed lips, belying the sudden terror she felt within. This definitely wasn't the beginning of the end but why was she so scared? It was just a stupid party. An idle gathering where peers mingled and made an excuse of dancing by shuffling sneaker-clad feet and pressing sweaty bodies against each other. Just like any other, regular fete. She felt the coolness of a passing breeze touch the base of her neck but instead of relaxing her it made her even tenser, something she hadn't thought possible until just now.

"Oh, it's you."

"Hello Saku." _Didn't expect to see me here, did you?_

Saku was in comfortable light pink socks (it was _her_ house) and she was wearing typical blue jeans that were tight at the top and flared out a bit at the bottom. A flashy yellow tank top and a light blue see-through jacket adorned the top half of her body, the light coat hiding half of her long arms from view. The clashing of contrasts should have been ugly. Hideous infact, but Saku made this outfit look elegant and party-worthy at the same time. How did she manage to do that? Her hair usually worn in a curly style had been straitened and fell down to touch her shoulders in a waterfall of dark ebony. Her eyes, green and bright, sparkled with a mischievous light that had somewhat dulled when she had opened the mahogany door and had finally found out the origin of the knock. Her generous lips were tipped at the corners with a brittle smile as she gazed down upon Kagome. '_It's a nice view from up here', _her eyes seemed to convey.

"Well, you can come in. The party's in full swing but I guess we could do with a few more people."

Saku opened the door wider and stepped aside, giving the slim girl her means to enter. Kagome slipped past her, nodding thankfully, and started the short trek down the hall. It wasn't that hard to find the roots of this little shin dig. Like Dorothy, she followed the yellow brick road- except that it was an avenue of littered bags and loud noises instead of a pretty golden path. _Were you hiding at, Toto?_

Kagome kept her shoes on, wary of following Saku's example since she didn't have any socks to protect her feet from the cheetohs and chips on the lavishly carpeted floor. She was definitely not in Kansas.

"Hey there, pretty lady…Wouldn't care enduring my company for a minute or an hour, wouldya?" The voice was slurred and it was the unmistakable tones of a drunk. Before she could give the lout a piece of her mind she found her self pressed into a rather hard chest. It wasn't the most comfortable of positions. Her arms were pinned to her sides and the fighting skills that she had gained from her self-defense classes taken almost a year ago seemed to disappear into thin air. She stood frozen and stiff as the drunken boy smelled at her hair, shivering in revulsion as he murmuring faintly that it smelled good, "like jasmine…" His breath tickled her neck and the hairs pricked warningly in tell-tell signs of what was to come.

"…You smell delicious. I could just eat you up." She was afraid he'd do just that.

Love it? Hate it? Please leave a review; this is my first story ever!

3 Aqua


	2. Phase 1 v2

_**Two Faced **_

_**By: **Aqua _

_**Chapter Two: Phase 1 v.2 **_

**_P_**revious chapter…

"_You smell delicious. I could eat you right up." She was afraid he'd do just that… _

**- **

**- **

"Let me go. I have a black belt in Karate; you obviously don't know how much damage I can cause to your nervous system alone." Actually it was brown, but there wasn't a very big difference. The brown belt was widely used as a symbol for an advanced rank and the black one symbolized expert proficiency. And even if she wasn't practiced in any sort of martial art, the horny little beast wouldn't even be able to tell because he was drunk enough not to hear the wan lie in her voice; so wasted that he paid no heed to the faint tremor in her hands. Still she remained cautious. Sudden movements could cause unwanted consequences.

His hands tightened briefly on her arms and he chuckled humorlessly. "Mmm…I like a little fight in my women."

She'd read somewhere in one of her _Human safety_ magazines that if you were being assaulted/molested they'd be more likely a chance of getting hurt if you struggled so for the moment she remained stiff and unmoving. "I hope all that fire wasn't just for show," he murmured taking advantage of her anchored position by pressing her closer to his chest. "Maybe we can-"

"I see you've met my brother. Let Kagome go. _Now_ Jaye." It was Saku. She almost heaved a sigh of relief but the other girl looked spitting mad, eyes glinting as hard as frozen emeralds and fingers clenched into small fists at her sides. Her temper had definitely been chafed.

The hands that were currently roaming up and down her shoulders and arms stopped in their slow perusal and loosened considerably as the boy- Jaye raised his head to gaze at his younger sister. He squinted, trying to see Saku better because the light in this particular hall was so dim. Or maybe it was because he was so hammered.

Kagome could have taken this chance to dash out of his arms but she was too shocked and surprised or even both to really do anything at the moment but stand there looking like a culprit caught during one of her many rendezvous. "Jaye. Let. Her. Go." Saku repeated patiently; slowly, as if she were speaking to a young child. "She's my…" Saku hesitated, as if choking on the words. She cleared her throat then started over. "She's my friend and _I_ invited her here, so back off." Her voice had grown firmer; more believable. Even Kagome almost bought the words that spilled out of Saku's mouth with such ease. She hadn't even been invited to the party- well not directly. It'd been a bet and she, Kagome, had had the gall and stupidity to take it on because in her opinion, pride was infinitely worth much more than money.

This time around, Kagome's senses had kicked in and abruptly she disentangled herself from Jaye's moist hands. In the faint light that illuminated the corridor, she could see the sculptured details of his face more thoroughly. Instead of his hair being black like his sister's, it was a dark auburn pigmentation with the short, brown strands efficiently disheveled. But the eyes were the same. They were green, penetrating. Except Jaye's were glazed over with the distinguishable after effects of alcohol consummation. He was wearing gray baggy pants and an equally loose slate-blue sweatshirt. Since he no longer had anything (anybody) to hold onto, his hands were stuck in the deep pockets of his drab slacks. His face was all rough edges and wild angles and the smile that was on his quick-and-ready mouth probably made all girls within a five mile radius swoon. She started to hate him all over again.

"Come on Kagome, the party's this way." Saku muttered stiffly between clenched teeth before turning and heading towards the opposite direction.

"I'll see you around…Kagome." She heard before scrambling to follow Saku. She definitely didn't want to be stuck in a dark hallway with him again. She didn't know what would have happened if Saku hadn't appeared out of nowhere. 'Someone would have gotten hurt,' the thoughts swirled defiantly in her head. 'And it wouldn't have been me.'

**- - - **

After that little 'incident', she didn't see Jaye again and Saku was making a genuine effort to stay out of her way. 'So much for friendship.' Kagome thought, inwardly rolling her eyes. Soon deciding that she desperately needed something to distract her, she reflected upon the things she'd seen so far. The house was spacious and extravagantly decorated. It had over two entertainment rooms and so far she'd discovered three bathrooms. The building itself was four stories high and they were rumors that they were going to add two elevators to the already artful mansion. Wisteria crawled up the arched trellis and tentatively touched the edge of one of the five balconies (two in the front, and three in the back), enticing a sweet smell from the buds.

The rosebushes that had been covered with toilet paper were now unveiled and they were looking as delicate as ever after a faint and short shower of dewy, spring rain. At the moment Kagome was leaning over one of the marble verandas and she took this time to breathe in some fresh air to clear her head. Usually she didn't like being by herself, especially at a party but there was something different this time and she didn't mind speculating on past events and trying to get her senses together…alone. She took a sip of her Dr. Pepper and murmured a soft sound of approval. She liked- loved Dr. Pepper. People said that it tasted like medicine but when she had the tantalizing liquid in her mouth, all she could taste was something sweet and zesty that bought quick satisfaction and was easily savored. But she hated Pepsi. Loathed it with a passion usually reserved for her long-time hobby of writing short stories and poetry.

Thinking that she'd had one drink too many, she headed off in a wayward direction, certain that she'd soon find one of the richly luxurious bathrooms hidden somewhere around this section of the house.

**- - - **

"Sess, you know smoking's bad for your lungs."

"Were all going to die eventually, Kouga." He replied in a monotone and took another drag.

Friends and family alike had advised him to shorten the pale white threads but he'd never taken orders from anyone but himself so why start now? Exactly. His eyes were a molten amber hue that seemed to scorch you with one hot look. His face was aristocratic and refined; haughty in its own sort of rare fashion. His nose was finely shaped, the lips pleasingly ample. The cheekbones were high and it was obvious with just a glance that he had a majority of the girls' hearts going pitter-patter. And maybe the boys too, but for entirely different reasons. He had an air of dispassion that was hard to miss and was worth a second glance. His placidity tempted a lot of people to get under his skin and layers and see the _real _Sesshoumaru and believe me they tried but in the long run, they walked away with an load of disappointment and a blow to their pride. The day he showed any sort of passionate emotion, besides boredom and maybe a rare hint of anger, would be the day hell froze over.

Now Kouga, he was a different story. He had the rugged looks that many older women found so appealing. His blue eyes were direct and clear, his mouth tipped at the corners with an arrogant smirk. His hair was a subtle contrast against his friend's ivory strands and the obsidian tendrils were tied up in a trade mark ponytail. He wasn't as virile as Sesshoumaru but he had a unique charm that came naturally to him and that, he'd decided early on in life, was what the ladies wanted.

"Well fluffy, you're just speeding up the process. You'll probably gonna be six feet under before you hit the big four-O and the same thing will happen to me too. I mean secondhand-"

"Life is a constant hindrance; the best thing you can do is end it. And you shouldn't poke around in someone's business unless you're prepared to take a few hard shoves yourself."

"I don't even know why I stick with you, being as cynical as you are." Kouga shot back, waving a hand in dismissal to Sesshoumaru's last comment.

"The door's always open. No one's forcing you to stay."

"Whatever." Kouga's eyes wandered around the room, already bored with the stale conversation and seeking new meat to gnaw on. Since he and his companion were in a secluded corner, he could watch girls without worrying that their boyfriends would seek him out later and beat him to a bloody pulp. And then as the azure eyes drifted they lingered on a lone figure standing near the intricately constructed balcony. He could only see the back of her head but so far, he liked what he saw. Her small, limber body was arrayed with stylish clothes that didn't look hoe-ish but weren't too childish either. The skirt she wore revealed long, tanned legs that were about a mile high. When she turned around and he got his first glimpse of her face- his heart skipped a beat and his breath caught in his throat. She was a pretty thing. A definite stunner.

"Find something you like?" Sesshoumaru commented idly with a raised brow.

He was ignored.

She had wide blue eyes, a shade lighter than the treacherous waters of the sea. Her lips were carelessly sensual and slicked with gloss. The cute button nose was upturned and the stubborn jaw was even now jutting out with unconscious defiance. The doll-like face was haloed by wisps of smooth, glossy black hair and even though she still had major baby fat in her cheeks, her features were still stunningly extraordinary. Not quite beautiful but…different. It was obvious though, that in five or six years she'd be drop-dead gorgeous. Then before he had a chance to collect his disoriented thoughts, she was gone, threading her way through the massive crowd.

"Did you see _her?_" He didn't ask, it was more of a demand.

"See who?" Sesshoumaru replied boredly.

"The black-haired girl with pretty blue eyes. She's hot!" He exclaimed and because he couldn't help it, his eyes scoured the crowd once more, searching for '_her'. _

"No and I wouldn't care to either, you of all people should know that by now."

Kouga turned to face Sesshoumaru's indifferent gaze and shook his head in mock pity.

"Okay Sess, man-to-man time. Now come out with it and tell me the truth…are you gay or something?"

There was a moment when a fire flickered with the depths of Sesshoumaru's eyes but he banked it quickly and efficiently and the porcelain mask was resumed. Instead of answering though, he crushed his cigarette butt under his shoe. Hard. Kouga heeded the warning and with a mumbled "Never mind, I don't wanna know that badly anyway," he returned back to his temporary occupation of watching girls.

They stood there, well Kouga stood there in an awkward silence and almost sighed with relief when Sesshoumaru muttered a mumbled "I have to go," and stalked off.

**- - - **

Kagome had found the bathroom but she'd been in such awe with her surroundings that she'd decided to explore the big, beautiful house instead of going back to the terrace. Fresh air more often than not, went to her head. As she trailed about, touching the mauve colored walls and peeking into rooms, she noted that she was in another hallway. One much like the one where she'd had her little 'collision' with Jaye. Too engrossed with her thoughts and surroundings, she didn't hear the mumbled curses or the light footsteps on the expensive carpet floor until she bumped into yet another body. 'Two in one day, that must be a record,' she thought as she gazed up to meet flickering amber eyes. She'd never seen a gold this solid…this true, maybe they were contacts? And his hair- whoa! She wondered if it was dyed but she couldn't see any dark roots showing through the ivory strands.

His face was as beautiful as eyes and her heart couldn't help but increase in speed as blue and amber clashed…lingered…and then she looked away, ruining the moment when a faint blush tinged her face.

"Uh, sorry. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going."

"No need to tell me, I could tell." His voice was as smooth and polished as a brass knuckle and her eyes narrowed into slits. Not many people knew how to accept an apology gracefully these days

"Well, sorry anyway. 'Scuse me" She said before shoving past him and striding off without looking.

She was determined to enjoy her time during the rest of the party and also determined to put those gold eyes out of her head. Easier said than done.

**- - - **

**T**o make a very long story short, the two of them kept bumping into each other and a few days later they were forced to exchange names. Soon Sesshoumaru found himself engrossed with her and her eccentric ways so he did what came natural to him and asked her out on a date. She refused at first but Sesshoumaru wasn't used to anyone saying no to him so in a matter of speaking, he wore her down and changed her mind. Kouga was of course, extremely jealous! Six months later they were still going steady and the relationship was hot and heavy…then Kagome got pregnant…and the happy couple was happy no longer...

* * *

3 Aqua

Love it? Hate it? Please leave a review; this is my first story ever!

**

* * *

**

**Special Thanks to: **

V. X. O- My first reviewer! Thanks so much for taking some of your time to read my story. I hope you liked chapter two as well as the first one!

Natisha5643743- Thanks for the tip, I hope the second chapter's length is to your liking.

lova of fluffy- Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked chapter two and the answers it offered to your questions.

Neons-Requiem- This one's for you!

Florence- I'm glad that you like it! Here's to hoping that you like the second chapter as well!

_

* * *

_

_don't forget to leave a review!_


	3. From Past to Present Sesshoumaru

_**Two Faced **_

_**By: **Aqua _

_**Chapter One: From Past to Present; Sesshoumaru **_

* * *

- 

"Mr. Sesshoumaru, you've got a call waiting on line three."

"Alright," was the slightly impatient reply.

The secretary exhaled a deep breath, this was her chance.

"I also have front stage tickets to the opening of the new French Opéra. I was wondering if you'd like to-

"No Nami, I'm busy." And then she was listening to the dial tone.

Nami sighed and put the phone back in its cradle softly. With contempt, she gazed down at her clear, manicured nails. On her first day of work he'd charmed her, seduced her on the second. She'd had sex with him the next day in his extravagantly decorated office with little qualms. It hadn't bothered her that she'd given up the goods without them even going out on an official date. Now, she was because it kept her wondering that maybe if she'd hadn't given out for a bit longer, she could have prolonged his withdrawal. Nami'd really thought this one was forever and she'd had the stupidity to think that she was luckiest girl on the face of the Earth when infact, she'd been the exact opposite. _Unlucky_. She had even dumped her longtime boyfriend of two years for him. But had he said his farewells to his two mistresses? Of course not. Nami loved the bastard, but apparently the sparks were only flying in one direction.

At first she'd thought he was avoiding her so he could have time to get a hold on his senses because his feelings for her had been too intense. Imagine her surprise when she'd discovered they were _no_ feelings at all. What was wrong with her? She was beautiful, with her flaming red hair and sun kissed skin. She was intelligent and she had two degrees to prove it. She was warm and she was human…what was wrong with **_her_**!

**- - - **

"Kanaye," It was more of a statement than a greeting.

"Lemme ask you one question, how can you always know its me? Never mind I don't even wanna know." The deep, slightly raspy voice replied.

"And your reason for this unexpected call is?"

_You never miss a beat, do you Sesshoumaru? _Kanaye thought before answering.

"Your inheritance. It's doubled up quite nicely after your messy divorce with that spooky woman. And we all know your father is knocking on Death's ancient door."

"Make this quick Kanaye; I have more important and better things to do than chit chat." He was surprisingly riled but his voice was as frigid as an ice cube. Once upon a time, he'd respected and valued his sire, hearing Kanaye talk so disrespectfully rattled old chains.

"No goddamn respect for your elders. Anyway, where was I…Oh yes! About your inheritance, you might not attain it after your father retreats to his new and final home."

There was a moment of silence as Sesshoumaru absorbed the words; slowly, like sponge ingurgitated water. Another person might have moaned and raged about his unlucky fortune but he wasn't just 'another person'. He was Sesshoumaru, owner and manager of Desire Inc. and other various buildings and businesses. He was a member of three of the most exclusive guilds in the world and had over one million dollars in stocks alone. All this accomplished before he turned thirty. The primogeniture would just be an added bonus.

"And why is that."

There was a sigh of relief on the other end. "Whew, thought you'd hung up on me."

"Why." Sesshoumaru repeated his voice hardening with irritation.

His patience was already thin and it was growing more so as Kanaye continued to stall.

"Being the sneaky and unappreciated ally who took you under his wings during the birth of your success, I took a peek at your father's Will and discovered that if you do not have an heir by the time of your 29th birthday, you'll not only lose your estate but you'll get seven percent of your current inheritance and that would be- wait, lemme get my calculator…that would be two hundred and fifty dollars."

"I see. But I already have an heir."

"And who's that."

"Rin."

"Whoops, I forgot to mention that…" a pause and then a clearing of the throat as Kanaye began to read out loud. The stupid swine, he'd copied the will down! "Quote: 'In order for my eldest son to get his unlimited patrimony, he'll need to have an heir by the time he is 20 and 9. The child has to be blood related and whether male or female, it does not matter.' Unquote. There's a lot more, but that paragraph was more related to the subject at hand. Hey Sess, you and Kagura just spilt. How the heck are you gonna have a kid without a female? "

"I'll find a way." Was the calm reply.

"Whoa, that would be...unusual. You having a baby and all. I guess-" But Sesshoumaru had already hung up the phone with an audible 'click'.

He needed some Aspirin for the headache that was starting to brew in the throes of his head. Rubbing a hand over his temple, he sighed with agitation. Damnit, what was he going to do? Kanaye had a point, without Kagura he wouldn't be able to have any heirs. Running a hand through his hair he considered the options. He really wanted the money because it could really be of use when it was time to renovate some broken-down framework.

He was still dwelling on the dilemma when he remembered her; the party, the sex.

Kagome.

Kagome, who'd, informed him almost six years ago that she was pregnant with his child. Knowing her as well as he did, she probably wouldn't have gotten an abortion and by now the kid would be five or six, he couldn't really remember how many months she'd been gone with child before he'd left her to embark on his success and fame.

Clicking the intercom button, he informed Nami that she needed to gather all the information she could find on what Kagome Higurashi had been doing with herself for the past six years and have the printed pages at the beginning of her workday tomorrow. If this worked out, he'd have an easy two million dollars within his grasp. And keep his home. Not that he didn't have other beautiful houses but...this had been his mother's hearth, this had been where he'd grown up and he'd be damned if he was going to lose that. He'd have to terminate anyone who got in his way, even if it was little, sweet Kagome.

* * *

Perhaps time is continuous with all moments of time constantly occurring and our perception simply moves amongst those various moments, our constant course a multi-dimensional sequential motion forward through future moments. All moments of all times are an infinite ocean of moments. Moments near to each other are very similar but differ as the distance between them increases. And the direction that your path travels in is like in a maze and is moved forward by the choices in life you make. 

Everyone's individual path is like a dimension, with the intersections forming moments. All moments of the past, present, and future have already happened, and we are simply personalities, passing through a pre-printed list of pre-existing moments that are custom made for us. We just move through, entirely controlled, simply experiencing everything. Watching it happen, like watching TV. The moment I'm in right now still exists tomorrow.

But it's behind me and I can't move backwards. It will be experienced by the me of that moment for I exist in every moment I participate in. There are a limited number of moments of time in which I exist. Between the moment I'm born and the one when I die, I am in all moments. I only sense that moment from my perspective. Others see it from theirs. But we share all the moments.

Can I gain the reins? Can I move by choice? Can I decide which way to go? Or am I just a part of the master plan? Deluded into believing I'm in control by the reality of it all? Am I but a wave tossed in the infinite sea of history? A grain of sand on an infinite beach of time? Is fate just history in reverse? The builders of this infinite structure may be outside of it, somehow.

Looking at it, observing, watching as time in these dimensions progresses. They have constructed every moment. And perhaps sent Souls in to interact with others in their grid of moments. The builders would be in another dimension, watching us just as we can watch a two dimensional picture.

They would be as far above us in intelligence as we are to mosquitoes. Or any insect. Try discussing building a computer microchip to a housefly. Beyond any hope of comprehension.

**

* * *

Special Thanks to: **

**Kagome 21: **Nope, that would definitely be out of character.

**Nahi: **I don't get your question but thanks for reviewing.

**Nass: **Great!

**Natisha: **Good. This chappy won't be as long though. Sorry Nat.

**Katie: **Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like the story so much!

**Neons-Requiem: **You'll have to wait to find out. Chapter five is going to be titled _'Recollections'_ because it'll be a sort of flashback. Thanks for reviewing!

**

* * *

A_N_-** Sorry this chapter was so short guys, but If I wanted to make it longer, I would have had to give the secrets of the next chapter away as well. Sorry again. Chapter four will be short too but chapter five will definitely make up for it. I also started another fic (Dominion, rated: T) for any of you who are interested. 

3 Aqua

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Please leave a review; this is my first story ever! 


End file.
